The Circle Continues
by Rogue-Lion
Summary: A Lion Guard Short Story- "W-What?" Makini gasped, making sure she heard her master right, "But... I can't do this alone." Rafiki, seeing the distraught look in the young girl's features, gently stroked her cheek with his hand to comfort her. "My dear, Makini," the old mandrill said in a quiet and compassionate tone, "I promise, you will never be alone."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little Lion Guard story that I've been thinking about. It's probably going to be about 3 or 4 chapters long so nothing to extravagant, but I believe that this would be a good way of going into the next generation in the Lion King saga.**

 **Also I would like to tribute this story to the late voice actor of Rafiki: Robert Guillaume. He will be sorely missed and I truly hope this story does him justice.**

 **So with that being said, enjoy, review, and let's see what fate awaits our happy monkey friend.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Part 1. The Night Before the Dawn**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

* * *

Everything has its time in life. Every day starts with a new sunrise, and every day must end with a sunset. That was how it was in the Circle of Life. When one chapter ends, another begins. The concept was quite poetic. It was the life that everyone in the Pride Lands lived. For every lifetime, for every chapter in the kingdom's history, those who live must pave the way for the next generation. From the mightiest of kings, to the lowest in the food chain, all of them had an unspoken duty to make sure their offspring learned everything they needed to thrive and succeed in this life. And a certain resident of the Pride Lands was hoping that his apprentice was capable of succeeding in the task that he was about to set before her.

He had seen it happen many times in his long and prosperous life on this world, yet today, Rafiki would see it in a new light… where the apprentice would take up the position as master.

It was the middle of the night in the Pride Lands, and all of the residents were soundly asleep… save for two. In a baobab tree, not too far away from Pride Rock, the old mandrill Rafiki sat on his haunches on one of the branches, looking out across the plains at his home. For once it was a bright green land, now it was a light gray color thanks to the illustrious light from the moon and stars.

How long had he lived here? Five? Ten? One-hundred years? Honestly, he lost count after 38. He had seen kingdoms and monarchs rise and fall countless times during his time as the Pride Land's Mjuzi, but tonight… tonight would be a start to a whole new Circle.

Rafiki suddenly felt a small gust of wind blow against his face causing him to look up at the stars with a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rafiki laughed as he shook his figure at the sky, acting as if he was scolding the stars, "I know you are eager, my friends, but dis cannot be rushed!" the mandrill then picked up his staff in his hand and turned to go back into the tree. Yet before he did, he turned and looked back at the sky and said: "You allow events to unfold as dey go yet you cannot wait for an old man and his apprentice?" Suddenly, Rafiki heard a loud noise coming from inside of the tree. Quickly hoping back inside, he came across his apprentice, Makini on the floor, clutching her head.

"Makini!" Rafiki exclaimed in worry, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" the adult mandrill groaned, "I just tripped on my staff and…" she suddenly gasped as she looked back to where she fell. She screamed: "Oh no!" as she ran over to a long slender staff that was split in two, "My bakora staff!" Upon seeing this, Rafiki merely laughed out loud, not even trying to hide the fact that he thought this situation was funny. Ever since Makini was young, she had trouble hanging on to her bakora staffs. Even now, as an adult, the mandrill still broke or lost her bakora staff from time to time and had to replace it. Hopefully, after tonight, that would not be an issue.

"Some things never change." Rafiki smiled as he walked over to his apprentice, who was now resting her chin on her palms, glumly. As Rafiki laid his hand on her shoulder, the old mandrill could not help but be amazed by how far Makini had come. For once there was a young child, now there was an adult. She had been with Rafiki for many, many years, yet for the old Mjuzi, it seemed like just yesterday he had picked her up from her home and brought her to his tree to train her to be his successor. Sometimes… time just flew by too fast.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Makini sighed as she looked down at her broken staff, "Ever since I was a kid all of my staffs get broken or lost or burned. Sometimes… it feels like I'm cursed."

"Nonsense." stated Rafiki, waving his hand dismissively at the thought, "We all have to make room for ourselves to learn and grow. Why when I was your age, I struggled through de same ding."

"I know…" Makini sighed, still depressed on the fact that she once again broke her staff. She really liked this one. It had a beautiful spiraled vine wrapped half way up, as well as a bouquet of bright African violets on top. It was a shame to see another one of her masterpieces lost to the cruel hand of fate.

"Come now. Dry those eyes." Rafiki smiled before hefting the adult mandrill on to her feet, "Tomorrow is a big day you know."

"I know…" Makini sighed in a fretting manner, "But… are you sure I'm ready to take over?"

"Hmm?" Rafiki stepped back and looked at his disheartened pupil for a brief moment, "Whatever do you mean, Makini? I thought you were excited to take over as Royal Mjuzi?"

"Maybe I was…" Makini slowly said, her eyes remaining fixed on the ground as she rubbed the side of her arm with her hand, "But… I just don't feel like I'm ready. I can't even keep a staff for a month without breaking it. Maybe we should postpone the ceremony. I'm sure a month… maybe a year or two more of training couldn't-"

Suddenly, Makini felt Rafiki's gentle hand stroke her chin as he directed her head to look back at him. Makini looked up at her master, her mentor… her friend. His bright toothy grin and calm demeanor was still there, even after all that she had said. There was not a hint of doubt or disappointment or sadness in his features… only compassion.

"Makini…" Rafiki began, "Remember what I've taught you." Knowing what Rafiki meant, Makini closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and replied: "Swari."

"Dat's it." Rafiki affirmed. It was an old word… taught to Makini during her youth. At first, it was meant as a key phrase to let her know that she was talking _way_ too much. Now… she would use it as a means to calm her mind and remind herself that everything would be alright. She just had to remain calm and listen to her master as well as her sat silently, waiting for Rafiki to give her some wise proverb or to tell her how everything would be alright… but it never happened.

Feeling Rafiki's touch leave her chin, Makni opened her eyes and looked around the tree. Yet… Rafiki was nowhere to be seen.

"Rafiki?" Makini called out as she looked around the room, "Rafiki?"

"Down here!" upon hearing her master's voice, Makini rushed over to the side of the tree and looked out to see the old mandrill was already making his way through the savannah towards Pride Rock.

"Come, come!" Rafiki gestured with his staff, "You follow Rafiki, he knows de way!"

"H-Hey!" Makini called back as she slid down the tree and ran after him, "Wait up!" Rafiki chuckled as he watched his young apprentice gradually run after him. As the two made their way towards Pride Rock, Rafiki looked up at the stars and smiled. Tomorrow was a big day for the Pride Lands… and for Makini.

He just hoped that she would be ready for what was to come.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **So Makini will be taking over for Rafiki by tomorrow, but where are they going now?**

 **Now I know this is not the long, completed content I'm used to putting out, but I'm trying this out and I want to know what you think.**

 **Do you want the entire story just laid out, or do you like it being introduced in tid bit scenes in order to capture the moment?**

 **Let me know in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, welcome to part 2**

 **Sorry that it's coming out so late. Much has been happening. I've only been able to upload stuff for my other TLK story the Rise of Simba (Which I strongly recommend checking out if you haven't yet.)**

 **But after getting through some writer's block I think this will a chapter that you will all enjoy.**

 **Let's see where this little story goes, shall we?**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Part 2. The Next Generation**

'

'

'

* * *

The walk towards Pride Rock was a silent one. Both Rafiki and Makini quietly made their way through the long savannah grass towards Pride Rock. Like many a night it was quiet, calm, some would even say peaceful. It was the perfect type of night. There was no wind, no trouble, no storm on the horizon; there was only the sound of insects clicking and chirping in the night, followed with the gentle breeze blowing through the tall grass. It was just the type of night Rafiki was hoping for… a peaceful one. There were no animals coming up to congratulate Makini; no one to give Rafiki their farewells for his retirement, and no one to distract either of them from the task at hand, which was to reach Pride Rock to prepare for tomorrow morning. It was all Rafiki wanted… and he got it.

As the old Mjuzi walked, his gaze once again returned to the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, more than usual which seemed hard to believe. It was obvious, to those who could tell, that the Great Kings were stirring in the heavens. Something big was about to happen; a great welcoming. A grand _ascendance_. Everyone could feel it in the Pride Lands. Of course, it had been several if not dozens of generations since these lands had had a new Mjuzi appointed. Naturally, everyone from the mighty predators to the lowest in the food chain, were filled with anticipation for this day. Yet… Rafiki knew that the stars had something else in mind. For they were waiting for something else wonderful to happen. A rare _event_ … reserved for only a select few would soon commence.

"So…" Makini said slowly, trying to break the awkward silence between her and her master, "What do we need to do when we get to Pride Rock? Do we have to summon the animals or…" Makini trailed off, not knowing what else to really say. She was not familiar with the process of appointing a new Mjuzi. It… wasn't really something Rafiki had taught her during all her years of training.

"No, no." Rafiki stated as he continued onward, using his staff as a walking stick, "Simba and Nala will take care of all dat. I simply wish to talk to you." This answer earned a surprised look from his apprentice as she followed closely behind.

"That's it?" Makini asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Rafiki replied casually. Of course, this answer didn't really set Makini's mind at ease. If Rafiki wanted to talk about something then why not do it back at their tree? What was so important that he had to take her all the way to Pride Rock to discuss it? Still, Rafiki wasn't known for doing things that were ordinary… or sensible for that matter.

Finally, the two had arrived at the base of Pride Rock. Makini looked up at the large jagged rock that stuck out from the side of the great structure. It was the place where the Lion King would make his announcements to the kingdom, the place where heirs and royalty would be presented to all. Soon… very soon… Makini would be up there, presenting herself as the new history keeper for the Pride Lands. The very thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. Was she ready for such a task? She certainly didn't feel ready. Still, Rafiki believed she was so that meant she must be. Right?

"Ah," Rafiki sighed causing Makini to snap out of her daydream, "I was wondering if you two would be up."

"Of course." A male voice replied with a companionate tone in his voice, "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Upon looking up, Makini saw none other than Simba and Nala waiting for her at Rafiki at the upper part of Pride Rock. This genuinely surprised the young mandrill. She did not expect the Lion King and Queen to be up this early… well… she shouldn't call them king and queen. Not anymore at least.

Not long ago, Simba stepped down from his position as king of the Pride Lands. Since then the new Lion King and Queen had taken over and have been taking care of the kingdom ever since. Once in a while Simba and Nala would step in to help their children from time to time, but for the most part, they rarely had to do anything but watch as the Pride Lands flourished under their offspring's rule. Even now, Makini found herself thinking of Simba and Nala as king nor queen. It was an old habit, one that would not be easy to break.

"You're maje-" Makini caught herself before she could call Simba _majesty_ again, "I mean… Simba, Nala. It's good to see you!"

"You as well, Makini." Nala smiled as she watched both Makini and Rafiki approach them, "After all this time… are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Define ready." Makini said a playful tone. Though she was trying not to sound to nervous, Simba and Nala could see in her features that the young mandrill was still a bit anxious about the upcoming morning.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Rafiki said as he patted his apprentice on her shoulder, "After all, I've taught you everything you need to know." Makini let out a small laugh in response, yet she noticed Simba and Nala's expressions. They were smiling but they seemed… sad… like the kind of smile one would give when they were afraid or dreading something. Makini was about to ask them what was wrong until…

"No!"

Everyone suddenly perked up when they heard a small squeak come from inside of the den.

"Grrr… get back here!" the sound of a female's voice could be heard in the darkness of the den, "It's way past your bedtime, mister!"

"No!"

Suddenly, everyone watched as a small golden cub toddled out of the den towards them followed by a rather unsettled looking golden lioness. Instantly Makini recognized the lioness as Simba and Nala's daughter.

"Kiara?" Makini asked when she saw her friend chasing after the cub. Instantly, the cub ran towards Simba and Nala which earned a smile from the two adults. All the while, Kiara stopped when she suddenly realized who called her name.

"Makini!" Kiara said with a tired sigh, "It's so good to see you. I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I'm trying to deal with a certain _someone_ who doesn't believe in the concept of sleep _."_ In saying that, Kiara's gaze went back towards the small golden cub, who apparently was hiding behind his grandparents.

"No!" the toddler shouted in defiance again before ducking behind Simba. Both Simba and Nala shook their heads in amusement, all the while their daughter didn't find this the least bit funny.

"Kopa Jr.…" Kiara said with a stern tone in her voice, "You come back here this instant young man."

"No!" the cub exclaimed again, "Not tired!" Kiara growled to herself once again. Her son had a rather stubborn spirit about him. Usually Kovu would be there to help her out with their rambunctious cub, but apparently… he held onto this idea that before sunrise the little trouble maker was _her_ son to deal with. It wasn't something Kiara liked nor did she agree to, yet in the end Kovu refused to get up in the middle of the night to help put the cub to bed.

Sighing in defeat, Kiara plopped down onto the hard-stone floor and said with a sigh: "I give up." Of course, everyone knew that allowing Kopa Jr. to remain up this late was out of the question. Kiara was just exhausted, after all, this cub was a combination of both her and Kovu. Being a fairly young lioness with a mate, of course she would require help from time to time. Luckily, Makini had an idea on how to help out her good friend.

Looking over at the small golden prince, she slowly approached him and said in a sweet gentle tone: "Hey there, little guy."

"Hi." The Kopa Jr. waved his small paw at the mandrill in response. He looked at her with curious eyes, wondering what exactly who… or what she was. The site of the little cub tilting his head at her made Makini's heart flutter. The cub was just so cute. But she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way of what she needed to do.

"So…" the adult mandrill began as she leaned forward towards the cub and placed her hands on her knees for balance, "You don't want to go to bed, do you?"

"Nuh-uh." Kopa Jr. shook his head in response, trying to act serious for one his age.

"I see…" Makini responded in a playful tone as she began to rub her chin with her finger. She knew how young minds worked, especially the minds of ones so young. Giving a small shake of her head, she said in a fake disappointed voice: "That's to bad then. I guess you'll have to miss out on going to that ' _special place_.'"

"Spe-ckle… place?" the cub repeated, trying very hard to pronounce the words right. Makini saw the intrigued look in the infant's eyes and she knew that he was interested.

"Yes," Makini began with a nod, "You see, little prince, whenever you go to sleep, you get sent to this magical world where you can do anything you want."

"Anyding?"

" _Anything_." Makini affirmed with a nod, "You can do whatever you want. You can go wherever you want. You can be whatever you want. It's a magical place made just for you." As she finished she pressed her figure against Kopa Jr.'s chest, making him feel special about what he was told. Everyone watched as the young prince's eyes grew wide and a big smile appeared on his face. It was amusing to sight for the adults.

"However…" Makini said in a now depressed tone, causing the cub's expression to falter, "I'm afraid you won't be able to go there if you stay out here."

"W-Why?" Kopa Jr. asked, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears from hearing this heartbreaking news. Not wanting to leave the poor dear with disappointment for too long, Makini chuckled as she replied: "Because, silly, you have to be asleep in order to get there. You can't go there while you're awake." This answer caused the young cub's face to brighten, for now he knew the secret to getting to this magical land.

"Mama! Mama!" Kopa Jr. exclaimed with glee as he quickly toddled towards Kiara who wearily picked her head up at the sound of her son's voice, "Sleep, Mama! Sleep!" Kiara just laid there with her mouth open, wondering if she had heard her son right. She looked up at Makini, who merely opened her head up and shrugged as if to silently tell her: ' _What can I say_?' Kiara smiled in response as she looked back down at her eager prince who seemed as though he was finally ready for bed.

"Alright, you." Kiara smiled as she gently nuzzled her son's head, "Go back inside and rest next to your father. I'll be there soon." Everyone watched with bright smiles as the golden prince quickly ran back into the den shouting: "Daddy! Daddy! Guess wha!"

Everyone silently chuckled as they watched the cub disappear out of sight. Kiara was about to follow after him but before she did she turned back to Makini and graciously said: "Thank you so much, Makini. I feared he would be up until morning."

"Think nothing of it." Makini replied with a bow.

"And thank you, Rafiki." Kiara said looking at the old Mjuzi, "You can't possibly imagine how much we've appreciated you're help here." Rafiki did not speak, but only gave Kiara a smile and a small nod. Makini watched all of this, yet as she looked at her friend she noticed that Kiara too had that same sad smile on her face that Simba and Nala had earlier. Was it because she thought of herself as a bad parent? Makini certainly hoped that wasn't the case. Whatever the case, she knew she would be there for her if she or Kovu ever needed help with the kingdom.

"Mom. Dad." Kiara addressed her parents, wishing them a goodnight before heading back into the den to see if her son was finally asleep. It warmed Makini's heart to see her friend doing so well. She remembered the time when she actually presented Kopa Jr. to the Pride Lands. With Rafiki's blessing he allowed her to perform the ceremony, and though Makini was fearful of… dropping him, the entire presentation went off without a hitch. Those were good memories, and Makini was hoping for more. More memories with Kiara, Kovu, Kopa, Kion, Simba, Nala… Rafiki.

While Kiara made her way back inside the den for the night, Makini was suddenly nudged by Rafiki.

"Time to go." Rafiki suddenly said to Makini.

"What?" Makini replied, being caught a bit off guard by Rafiki's sudden statement.

"De sun will be rising soon." Rafiki stated, "We must hurry before it does. Now go on! To the top we must go!" Rafiki pointed with his staff to the direction he wanted her to go. Makini saw that it led to the spiraling starecase that went all the way up to the very top of Pride Rock.

"Oh… ok." Makini replied, once again not quite sure how to respond to that. Looking back at Simba and Nala, she politly bowed her head in respect before making her way up the staircase. Simba, Nala, and Rafiki watched until she had got out of sight. It was then that Simba spoke up.

"She's quite the charmer." the old lion stated, "I don't think even I could get Kopa Jr. to go to bed without him fussing."

"Yes..." Rafiki said as he stroked his goatee with his free hand, "She has grown a lot over de years. Hasn't she?"

"Are you sure she'll be ready for this?" Rafiki turned around and gave Simba a questioning look.

"Do you believe dat she isn't?" Rafiki countered, "I've been around for quite some time, Simba. Of course, I'm sure dat-"

"Not that…" Nala corrected, her ears flattening again her head as she spoke. It was then that Rafiki realized what they meant. He had a feeling that they knew about what was going on. Their expressions from before gave it away. Rafiki didn't think that was the case… but apparently, he was wrong.

"Mmm…" Rafiki scrunched up his face as he once again looked up at the sky with a scowl and shouted: "You can't keep a secret, can you?! Oh sure, keep Simba's survival a secret from de Pride Lands. Don't tell Simba and Nala about your plans to wed Kovu and Kiara. But when I ask you to stay quiet you go out and blab about it to everyone! Can't even let an old mandrill have his fun, now can you?"

"Rafiki, please don't be upset." Nala said in an attempt to try and calm the shaman down, "Kion told us. That's how we know."

"And who do you think told Kion?" Rafiki countered, earning only silence from Nala and Simba, "I tell you, I didn't have problems with de Great Kings until Mufasa decided to get involved." Rafiki let out a long sigh as he finished his rant. All he wanted was for this night to end without the prospect of people shedding tears over him. Was that too much to ask? Still… he knew that Mufasa had his reasons, even if he didn't like them.

"Rafiki…" Simba slowly began, with a hurt tone in his voice, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well…" Rafiki sighed as he shook his head, "I was going to tell you; tonight, in fact. I just… didn't wish to trouble you with dis."

"You could never trouble us." Nala replied, "Not after all that you've done for this family." In saying that, Nala's gaze wen up towards where Makini left not to long ago. Looking at the peek of Pride Rock she asked: "Does Makini know?"

"No…" Rafiki said with a sigh, "Not yet. But dat is what I wish to change before de time comes." In saying that, both Simba and Nala approached the old mandrill and hugged him. Dropping his staff in shock, Rafiki eventually returned the embrace. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was a good thing these two knew about what would happen. They were honestly the closest people in his life besides Makini.

"Thank you again, my friend." Simba said as his voice began to crack a bit, "For everything."

"And thank you, Simba…" Rafiki said, trying to fight the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes, "Thank you."

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Talk about an emotional rollercoaster.**

 **I know that this was a bit longer than the other one... but there was just some things that I really wanted to put into this story.**

 **Just know that whatever I write ties into everything else I write unless I say otherwise. So if you have questions or if something wasn't clear then let me know.**

 **I wonder what will happen to Makini and Rafiki. This story is at the halfway mark and it's getting interesting.**

 **As always, review and let me know if you want to see more. The more responses I get the more I'm encouraged to push out content.**


End file.
